overlord and a new being
by girlkoty
Summary: i do not own overlord or any of its content. that goes to the owners
1. Chapter 1

Overlords new summoner I do not own overlord or any of its characters or places all right go to the owners

In the great Tome Of Nazarick thorne room everyone is there after taking over E-Rantal "now my subroardanites, how are thing in E-rantal Demiurge?" Ainz Oola Goan asked "all is going to your plan lord Ainz." "good good." "when saying that he get a message from someone unknown to him "someone's at you door aren't you going to answer it? Hum that's a shame." as a kick of something breaks the door right off their hinges all the guardians rush it when they all freeze i blue aura, "now now thats not nice, i've came all this way to see you and you send your dogs out to play, now sit." using some type of magic similar Demiurges tha0t makes them sit and unable to move as the smoke that was caused by the door dissipates a young girl waring purple plated armor with gold trim can be seen yet no one knows who it is "Now you've done it, enter my home unannounced, breaking doors down, and now calling my subroardanites dog's, i'll kill you for that!" he start to cast a spell when purple metal wings sprout out of her back she then disappears and reappears above him "and after all ive done for you, you try to kill me, after bring the whole Tome Of Nazarick here, it was a pain." she then catches his attention with that last remark. "Huh" he said and gets distracted "What you had to of known that something brought you from your and the 40 other supreme beings world? Even a 9 till 6 office worker would know that, wait thats you" completely dumbfounded "how-?" he trys to ask but get interrupted "how did I know that oh I know alot more then you can possibly imagine, want a list?" as his subordinates struggle Albedo yells "you b**** how dare you talk to my master and beloved Ainz like he's your equal" her mouth is then shut and she unable to open it "well she an handful isn't she? What was it you were called momonga, that soundes right anyways tell them not to attack me and i'll release them." she the one of the spike goes to the neck of each of them "don't and they die."the little girl saids with a wicked grin on her face. "Alright alright you win listen to me, do not attack the girl." "good you made the right choice." she saids after releases them "now my name kelesa great-wing. and you all are albedo, shalltear bloodfallen, mare bello fiore, aura bello fiora, cocytus, demiurge, and finally sebus, nice to meet some of you." after that kelesa turn's "i'll give you time to sort through your thoughts, hum one day should be enough then use this." as feather floats down to him "you should be able to use this if you have a holy magic caster maybe shalltear to summon me its a one time use only, and try to kill me, and you will be the one dead, that goes for all of you to, i the half archangel kelesa great-wing say on my name if you try to attack you will die, toddals" she disappears as suddenly as she came "lord Ainz are you alright" Albedo asks yes "i'm alright." "as guardians we've failed you as failure is inexcusable the punishment should be death." Demiurge says as he and the other get's ready to kill themself Ainz Oola Gown then saids "stop it's alright everyone make mistake even me. She was to strong for all of you." he then thinks to himself "how did she know all that? How did she get in here, unless there's something i missed" he then looks at the feather "it doesn't look familiar, definitely not from yggdrasil."


	2. Chapter 2

A day has past since Kelesa greatwing. "Shalltear use it." Ainz commanded. "yes lord." as she used the feather that Kelesa gave him. A pillar of light appears as a table and kelesa in a chair drinking something putting the cup down and seeing she was summoned she then said "well well thought id have to break the doors down again." this pisses everyone off Ainz raises an arm and they stay still he then asks "i've got questions for you and your going to answer." a eyebrow is then raised on kelesa's face "owww and let say i dont? What then send your guards after me or uses this fake to attack me." "dang how she know, if she knows that then she could know everything." he says in his thought "well you are quite knowledgeable, tell me how did you find out?" the real Ainz ask coming out of the shadows "area magic scene, any 4 tier archangel has to know this or they can't become an 5 tier archangel." she replies "prey tell what tier are you?" Ainz ask "well i'm above 12 tier but any 10 tier is called a greater archangel. Those who are greater archangels can goto different realities see what's going on" Ainz gaw drops "anyways i've seen your guards time for mine" as an evil humanoid hedgehog called a quillman shows up from a puff of black smoke. He has bloody eyes, dark red quills, black armor, and a sword with big dark purple blade with a green edge and a cylinder for a gun on the back. "and who might this be" ainz asks "helben deathbringer a warrior of greater archangel kelesa greatwing" he says kelesa then says "sorry i summon you helbenTo test your strength" "So, who's gonna be my opponent?" "well ainz who do you say you want to fight him be warning he quiet the hand full." Helben takes out his sword, and gets in fighting stance. ainz then think to himself "demiurge good maybe albedo does have strong defence magic." ainz then say "i choose albedo to fight" albedo then walk to Helben. "I'm gonna rip you apart, limb by limb." he said. "my my what strong words for a quillman too bad you're going to die" "We'll see about that." Kelesa says "why don't we do this in the forest" ainz say "I don't mind" helben and albedo walk to the forest, once they reach the forest albedo turns and said "ready?" "Always." Helben said. Kelesa flys over and saids " on your marks." When kelesa says that albedo gets into a fighting stance, "get set" Helben takes his sword out, and gets into fighting stance. "DUEL!" Albedo charge straight to helben with her war ax, but he dodged it. when she misses helben stops and gets ready for a counter attack form Helben. "Weapon Maximized magic caster bullet. Weapon blade Maximized magic flame swing whirlwind." As the a bullet hits Albedo, a magic blade stabs and spins around in side her while being on fire, Albedo is critically damaged. "Weapon Maximized magic dark bullet." "Magic cancellation" kesela said as the bullet fire and it dissolve "now now helben you not in a death match understand?" "Fine." he stops. "Well Ainz that enough to tell you not to mess with us?"

Ainz Sighs "yes that's enough, now what do you want?"


End file.
